Many types of equipment, instruments apparatus structures and structure surfaces used for example in industrial and communication system environments are adversely affected by temperature extremes and sudden variations in temperature which are commonplace in such environments. To ensure their proper operation these devices should be kept at uniform temperatures within specified temperature limits.
There are various ways known to accomplish such temperature control, for example, by using auxiliary equipment to control temperatures inside equipment and instrument enclosures or within the structures housing the devices. These, however, suffer the drawbacks of excessive bulkiness, weight and energy usage and are undesirable for applications where space, load carrying ability and available energy are limited.
An alternative method to control heat transfer to and from surfaces and enclosures is the use of high efficiency thermal control materials. These have the advantages of relatively low bulkiness, light weight and no energy usage. Such thermal control materials are normally applied closely to the surfaces and structures which they are to control.
Commonly used thermal control materials are Kapton (trademark) polyimide and polyolefin plastic films with metallized surfaces that are formed into multilayer constructions. Between layers of the plastic films is typically placed an open porous spacer material such as a light fabric or nonwoven scrim to prevent contact of the film layers. The multilayer construction is then placed as closely as possible to the surface or structures and attached to them. Such constructions, although light and strong, have disadvantages such as poor drapability, conformability and tear strength and are difficult to use except on smooth regular surfaces.
It can be seen then that the multilayer construction should be sufficiently strong, tough and flexible to withstand the rigours of assembly and use without appreciable deterioration in integrity and performance. It should also be highly conformable and easily shaped in order to be closely attached to irregularly shaped surfaces and structures without damage. It is often very important that the construction be ultra lightweight, for example, for use in aerospace applications.
The construction must also be capable of reducing all three modes of heat transfer; conduction, convection and radiation in order to minimize heat transfer to and from the structures it is attached to. Additionally, the construction may also be required to be electrically conductive in three dimensions in order for it to be used as a path to conduct electrostatic charges to a common ground.
Kurz U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,620 discloses a thermal insulation material made up of alternating layers of nylon mesh and polyethylene film which are stitched together.
Manniso U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,957 discloses coating porous expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) with a metal such as copper, cobalt, silver, gold, platinum or rhodium by electroplating in conjunction with electroless plating. The object is to provide inter-pore metal coatings which encapsulate both interior and exterior surfaces of the porous PTFE whilst maintaining its microporosity. The metal therefore does not just lie on one surface of the PTFE but lies throughout the porous structure.